


Knot Your Average Relationship

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Sort of AU, Top!Derek, Wolf!Derek, full wolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As you know, my senses are heightened when I'm in my wolf form.  During the full moon, it doubles.  Your scent is already enticing on any given day but on the full moon as a wolf?"  Derek shook his head.  "I wouldn't be able to control myself.  I barely can, and you've heard me."</p><p>Stiles blinked, "Oh."  Did that mean -  "Wait, so basically you're like an extremely horny wolf on the full moon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Your Average Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween, have filthy bestiality porn.

"Hey," Stiles said after they both came down from their orgasms.  Derek grunted and Stiles took it as a sign for him to continue.  "Next full moon, can we, y'know,  _not_  lock you up in the room all by yourself?"

Derek shifted and Stiles knew without looking that Derek had his  _are you stupid_ look on his face.  "Well, it's just that it doesn't seem  _fair,_  y'know?" he started to babble.  "And you always sound so pathetic and whiny and it's  _really hard_  to resist just opening the door and letting you go run around and do wolfy things."

"Stiles," Derek sighed.  "We've discussed this."

"No we didn't," Stiles said stubbornly, sitting up to look down at Derek.  "All you said was that you needed to be kept indoors and I needed to stay away.  You never said  _why_."

Derek frowned, "I said - "

"You said that it'd be safer, yeah."  Stiles gave him a pointed look and a raised eyebrow, the one that meant he wasn't going to let the subject drop.  And sure enough, Derek huffed and sat up as well, propping the pillows up against the headboard and leaning back on them.  He beckoned Stiles closer and Stiles hesitantly slid into his arms.  Stiles settled into Derek's embrace, his head resting on Derek's shoulder and started to trace idle patterns onto Derek's chest.  Derek was quiet, but Stiles knew it was the kind of silence where Derek was trying to find the right words to explain himself.

"As you know, my senses are heightened when I'm in my wolf form.  During the full moon, it doubles.  Your scent is already enticing on any given day but on the full moon as a wolf?"  Derek shook his head.  "I wouldn't be able to control myself.  I barely can, and you've heard me."

Stiles blinked, "Oh."  Did that mean -  "Wait, so basically you're like an extremely horny wolf on the full moon?"

Derek gave him a withering glare, "If you want to put it that way."

"For me?"

He frowned, "Of course.  You're my mate."

Stiles licked his lips, an incredibly stupid yet awesome idea coming to mind.  "What if I want that?"

Derek's breath hitched and he looked down at Stiles, staring hard at him, mouth slightly agape.  "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Stiles shrugged.

"Because I'll be a  _wolf_ ," he said, as if he was trying to explain to a kindergartner not to eat dirt.

"Well, yeah, but you're still you, right?"  Derek nodded warily.  "Then what's the problem?"

"What's the - "  Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.  "I can't believe you."

"What?" Stiles asked defensively.  "My boyfriend is a freaking  _werewolf,_ I can't help it if you instill kinks in me I never thought would turn me on.  Like biting and marking and scenting - "

"All right, all right," Derek cut him off.

Stiles perked up, "So yes?"

"I'm going to regret this, I know it."

Stiles laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on Derek's cheek, nuzzling his nose into Derek's scruff.  "Awesome."

-

The rest of the month went by normally and Derek didn't bring up their discussion once, and neither did Stiles.  Stiles wondered if Derek had just told him he'd do it to appease him but was actually not going to follow through.  But a few days before the full moon, Derek sat him down and told him what he could expect.  More marking, more biting, more scenting, more licking, more growling - just more of the usual but a little more intense.  But one thing that was new . . .

"You're going to what?"

"Knot you."

"What."

"Knot - "

"No no no, I heard you but  _what_."  Derek huffed and glared at him.  "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously.  I'll be in my wolf form and canines knot.  It's my anatomy."

"But it didn't carry over like your eyes or fangs?"  Derek shook his head.  "Right."  They fell silent and Stiles nibbled his lip in thought.  So yeah, maybe he had a tiny fantasy about knotting, what with all the crazy stuff he found on the internet (especially about werewolves).  And yeah he was kind of really turned on at the thought of taking Derek's knot.  'Cause,  _fuck_ , man.  He was dating a  _werewolf_  going on three years, how could he  _not_  think of all the possibilities of werewolf sex?

"If you've changed your mind - "

"No fucking way," he blurted.

Derek looked at him, surprised, then raised an eyebrow.  "You're aroused," he said plainly.

"Uh, yeah I am," Stiles said in his best 'duh' voice.

Derek rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  "How did I ever get so lucky to land a human boyfriend who's first instinct isn't to run away screaming in the opposite direction at every new aspect of lycanthropy, but is instead to become incredibly horny?" he said sarcastically.

Stiles grinned and answered him with a filthy kiss.

-

The night of the full moon, Stiles holed himself in their room while Derek stalked their living room.  Stiles had suggested that he'd prepare himself so when Derek turned, he'd be ready for him.  But Derek had wrinkled his nose at the thought of smelling and licking anything that wasn't purely  _Stiles_  and Stiles refused to be fucked dry.  Derek had argued lewdly that he'd get him more than wet enough after he prepared him with his tongue and though that almost made Stiles relent, he didn't want his first time with Derek's wolf form to be uncomfortable.

Luckily, Stiles  managed to find a last minute compromise: bacon lube.  He had bought it earlier in the day and one whiff of it had Derek nodding curtly in the way where he didn't want to show how pleased he was by a particular outcome.

So Sties would be in their room prepping himself and once Derek turned, he'd let him in and, well, they'd go from there.

Stiles stripped himself bare and lay down on the bed.  He grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers.  His cock was already half hard with anticipation of Derek fucking him as a wolf.  And  _damn_  he'd never thought he'd ever get turned on by something like that.

He wrapped his clean hand around his dick and with his lubed fingers, traced down to his ass.  Stiles bit his lip and lifted his hips for better access and pushed a slick finger into himself.  He moaned softly, and he knew that Derek could hear every sound in the apartment.  That thought, too, made him hotter.

"Derek," he said, slipping a second finger in.  "I can't wait for you to fuck me.  I want to feel your wolf cock inside of me.  I want you to knot me and pump me full of your come.  God, it's gonna be so good.  I want you to bite me and mark me and  _mount_  me like a bitch."  Stiles gasped when he brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck, I bet your wolf cock is bigger than your human cock," he continued to ramble while slipping in a third finger.  "You'll stretch me so full and fuck me so hard I'll be feeling it for days."

He heard a plaintive whine and the insistent scratching of claws on wood.  Stiles chuckled, "Yeah, I know you want it, too."  Derek growled through the door and Stiles shivered.  He pulled out his fingers and clambered off the bed, walking across the room on shaky legs and opening the door to reveal a large, gorgeous black wolf with flecks of white and grey.  His eyes were Derek's blue-green and Stiles smiled.  "Hey, big guy."

Derek whuffed and stepped forward.  His head was at a nearly perfect height to Stiles' dick and Stiles squeaked when Derek's cold, wet nose touched the base of his erection.  "Dude," he said, backing up towards the bed.  Derek growled softly and bowed his head in apology, but loped over to the bed and jumped up, sitting down and watching Stiles climb back on.

Stiles licked his lips.  "So - " he started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence because he suddenly got a lapful of eager,  _horny_  wolf.  Derek licked his neck, his chest, his nipples, his abs, and Stiles didn't think it was possible, but Derek's mouth was warmer,  _hotter_  as a wolf.  Stiles curled his fingers into Derek's thick neck fur and spread his legs wider so he'd have better access.  When Derek lapped around his arousal, he hummed in approval and bucked his hips up.

But Derek ignored him and nipped him lightly on his inner thigh.  "Fucking hell," Stiles hissed, flinching at Derek's sharp teeth, but Derek was already soothing the red marks with his tongue.  "That really shouldn't be as hot as it is."  Derek gave him his best 'you're an idiot' look and nuzzled his cold nose into the juncture of his hip and thigh.  "Fuck, you're  _cold;_ we gotta do something about that."

Derek growled and laved his tongue under Stiles' balls and any other thoughts other than  _Derek is giving me head as a wolf_  quickly left his mind.  Stiles moaned and babbled throughout Derek's careful and focused ministrations on his dick and he was fast approaching orgasm.  He tugged on one of Derek's ears trying to get the wolf's attention, but Derek ignored him and continued to lap at Stiles' erection, paying special attention to the head just as he liked it.

"Derek, fuck, if you don't stop now I'm gonna come," Stiles panted.

The wolf licked harder and faster, and Stiles was  _gone_.  He came over his belly and his chest, shuddering and gasping out his release.  His fingers clenched Derek's fur hard and the wolf didn't seem to mind in the least.  Derek continued to lick him until he was oversensitive, then he started to clean him up with his tongue, lapping up every single drop of Stiles' ejaculate.

"Jesus Christ, this is the kinkiest sex I've ever had," Stiles said with awe.  Then he started to laugh.  Derek whuffed and nudged Stiles' hip with his nose.   Stiles looked at him and grinned.  "Yeah, okay.  Your turn."  Stiles heaved himself up and frowned, contemplating the best way to do this.  Apparently he took too long to decide, because he was suddenly being pushed forward onto his stomach.  He felt a firm paw in between his shoulder blades and sharp teeth grazing his shoulder.  Derek growled and rutted his erection awkwardly against Stiles' slick entrance.

"Fuck, yeah, okay okay."  Stiles wriggled his hips up, and  _oh_  that was the head of Derek's cock.  Both of Derek's front paws scrabbled across Stiles's thighs, leaving red welts behind and Stiles hissed in pain.  Derek whined and made to get off, but Stiles stopped him.  "No!  It's fine, keep going.  Don't you dare stop."

He felt Derek hesitate, then he licked Stiles' neck soothingly before trying again.  It was still a little awkward, what with Derek's lack of opposable thumbs to grip his hips to keep himself steady, but they managed.  When Derek's cock head finally slipped inside, Stiles moaned loudly, because  _oh my fucking god, Derek was fucking him in his wolf form_.  This was real, this was happening, and it was  _hot as hell_.

Derek started slow, but he was soon rutting into Stiles with earnest.  "Oh my God," Stiles babbled, "We should have done this sooner, holy fuck you feel so fucking good.  Ah!"  Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, wriggling a hand down to grip his hard-again cock.  "Fuck, Derek.  _Fuck_."

The wolf growled and whined, his paws slipping off Stiles' thighs and bracing instead on the bed.  It changed the angle and Stiles was seeing stars.  " _Fuck!"_   Stiles gripped the base of his cock, not wanting to come until Derek knotted him, and  _damn_  was he looking forward to that.  He could feel the base of Derek's cock engorging, and it was bigger than anything he ever took up his ass.  And oh how he wanted it.

"C'mon, Derek.  Knot me, mate me, fill me with your come."

Derek howled and Stiles could feel his sharp teeth clenched together against his shoulder; he vaguely appreciated Derek's self control to not bite him while in wolf form, 'cause that would've been Not Good.  Stiles gasped when he felt the first spurt of come release inside him, followed by a wanton moan when Derek's knot locked them together and rubbed perfectly against his prostate.  He started to jerk himself off quickly, and it didn't take long for him to orgasm a second time.

Stiles panted into the sheets as Derek nuzzled and licked his neck.  "That was fucking amazing," he slurred.  Derek continued his ministrations and Stiles hazily lifted his dirty hand and buried it in Derek's fur.  "Oh my god," he said suddenly, which ended in a whimper as he felt Derek pulse inside of him again.  "How the hell am I supposed to get comfortable with werewolf cock in my ass?"

Derek huffed and nipped him on the ear, but he swore that Derek was just laughing at him in a 'well you asked for it' kind of way.

And, well, he did.

And he definitely wanted to do it again.


End file.
